Changing of a New World
by Nefracture
Summary: After the tragic death of Hinami's mother, the situation isn't looking to good for Hinami. With the doves having seen her face there isn't many places for here left to run to, or is there. The manager calls upon an old friend for help, opening a world that was thought to be closed off to Hinami. How will a young ghoul survive in a world of magic and prejudice. First FanFic.
1. A New Possibility

Hi

This currently is my first fanfic and have never really put much effort into writing before so the story may not be as good as wanted. I'll just have to adapt over time.

After watching Tokyo Ghoul I became a big fan of the franchise and then proceeded to read the manga up to chapter 143, the current chapter. As soon as I reached an end to my reading I went onto and was disappointed by the lack of Tokyo ghoul crossovers before deciding on writing my own. Stuck between deciding on writing a Harry Potter or Shingeki no Kyojin crossover I eventually chose Harry Potter because I wanted to involve Hinami as the protagonist and Shingeki no Kyojin just seemed to violent for her character.

Well here is the full effort of my work. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Tokyo Ghoul.<p>

My life would be so much easier if I did!

* * *

><p>The screams filled the air all around me, bouncing of the walls of the alleyway that seamed to be slowly crossing in around. Rain lightly falls all around me. My gaze was stuck right in front of me, staring as my mother lay bleeding on the ground some distance away. Her arms reaching out to me, he face screaming with emotion, willing me to run away as that man came slowly stalking towards me. I couldn't move, my legs wouldn't budge. My eyes slowly rose from my mother to lay themselves on him.<p>

He wore a grey coat and white gloves, one hand in his pocket and his back slightly hunched forward and a huge maniacal grin on his face. But the most eye-catching thing of all was what he was holding in his right hand. There he held what was once oto-san's kagune. It held the form of that similar to a spine, covered in oka-sans blood. My knees  
>trembled, shivers race up my spine, I take a step back, then another before slipping in a small puddle made from the falling rain. The man continues stepping forward until he stands directly above me before leaning down, his face close to my own. His maniacal grin still plastered on his face.<p>

"Hmmmm, thats your mother over there on the ground isn't that right? She had a wonderful kagune" he arches his back and shivers "I can't wait to use it as my quinque, it will complete my pair" he said staring at oto-sans kagune, "but It would be even more wonderful if I had the whole family, so what do you say" he continued, reaching his other gloved hand out towards my face. "How about we play a little game, I can't wait to find out who's kagune you inherited. Why don't we find out" then everything turns to black.

* * *

><p>Located in the 20th ward there is a small neighbourhood café called Anteiku. Though on the surface it appears as a completely ordinary café on the surface, it is also an organisation of pacifist ghouls that offer aid and food for ghouls in need. There they manage the feeding grounds of the 20th ward and collect food for ghouls by searching for people that had committed suicide. Currently this safe haven was acting as home for are protagonist and recently orphaned Hinami Fueguchi, recently she and her mother had moved in to Anteiku, trying to escape the soon to be fate of her father. She had made numerous friends while staying at Anteiku, including Touka Kirishima and Ken Kaneki but unfortunately she had recently lost the life of her mother at the hands of Mado Kureo, a Ghoul Investigator, a person that investigates and hunts ghouls, a member of CCG. Also known as the Doves, by ghouls. She is currently going through long phase of mourning, locked up in her room constantly, no interaction with others and barely eating.<p>

This has put Anteiku into a very tense period with everyone in bad moods. One person could be said to be having one of the toughest times getting over Hinami's moms death, not including Hinami herself. This would be Ken Kaneki, our previous protagonist and one-eyed ghoul. Acting as a part time waiter with his friend Touka. It is here where this new story begins.

* * *

><p>Since the attack on Hinami and her mother, everyone worked in complete silence with depressed looks on their faces. After awhile of while of working with the deep feeling of depression hovering over everyone's heads, less human customers started to appear. The only people to turn up were some few ghouls to ask how Hinami was doing and if there was anything they could do to help. Anteiku being the close knitted group that it was had an unspoken bond in their community of everyone standing out for each other when in need. Unfortunately though, there was very little they could do to comfort her, Touka sometimes went into her room to spend more time with her and try comfort her and Kaneki often went in to try read with her but she carried no motivation and barely listened to them. At that point she was also not eating and no one had yet to see her asleep.<p>

It was after one of these moments where Kaneki came out of her room and down the stairs with shadows shielding his eyes from anyone else's view. After trying to get Hinami to open from her state of depression he heard whispers coming from the main meeting room of the café. Though he had the senses of a ghoul he was still unused to them and hadn't yet honed his skill of using them and thus when outside of the room he could only hear small snippets of the quiet conversation going on inside, but that what he could hear didn't sound that good. from what he could gain they were discussing what they were to do with Hinami now that her mother wasn't there to care for her and her father being almost certainly dead already.

Though it was the sudden sentence that of "it seems like we're going to have to move her to the 14th ward" said the voice of Yoshimura in deep sympathy. And that was what Kaneki had been truly fearing during all the discussions on what they were to do with Hinami, sending her to another ward at such a young age when her Kagune hadn't even developed yet was bad enough, and with it being the 14th. It was easy to see that she wouldn't last that long. Kaneki swallowed with worry before entering the room with his clenched fist shaking with anger.

"How could you even consider sending her of to a shit hole place like the 14th ward! Haven't you heard, they say ghouls are starting to cannibalise like it's a trend!" He said, voice raw and the very tone used was that of complete seriousness and bubbling anger.

Yoshimura only sighed with his eyes remaining shut.

"As hard as it may be, it is starting to seem like that is the only solution, with the number of Doves raising, all looking out for someone with Hinami's appearance it will only be a matter of time before she is discovered, I have some friends in that ward that could help her and with the start of cannibalising over there, there will be less doves" he replied.

This seemed to only agitate Kaneki even further as his body started to shake even further before shouting

"Wasn't it you who told me that ghouls that killed their emotions forgot the value of life! If we go and send Hinami have to the 14th ward then wouldn't we be exactly the same. If we go along with this I would never be able to live with myself knowing that I had condemned her to death, so please don't. Just please don't!" Kaneki basically cried out before falling to his knees panting with tears falling down his face.

Through the entire speech everyone had gone quiet and stared at him before Touka stood up.

"I'm with Kaneki, I would never forgive myself knowing I allowed this to happen to Hinami" she said strongly, staring at the manager in the eyes if they were open.

The manager once again sighed before nodding once.

"I'll see what I can do" he said finally before his eyes widened slightly as a perfect idea just came to mind.

(FLASH BACK START)

"It seems like this will be are final meeting" said a much younger manager wearing a brown suit and appearing at least 10 years younger. Next to him stood a much older old man with a long white beard and wearing a purple robe with what seemed like an unexplainable sparkle in his eyes.

Hear stood the future manager of Anteiku Yoshimura and the current headmaster of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry Dumbledore. For the past few years they had been close friends and spent a lot of time talking over philosophy and dreams of the future. Dumbledore having discovered his friend's secret of being a ghoul some years ago had been fascinated by his true nature and showed no fear in this fact. Often asking many questions and discovering how much ghouls truly were just like normal people. They currently stood outside the leaky cauldron shaking hands.

"It does look like it my old friend" Dumbledore replied smiling with that twinkle in his eyes. "Remember my offer I made, we could create a new future for your kind"

"Though it does sound tempting I don't awfully see it happening any time soon, things are very tense with the one-eyed owl running around currently and I don't think that things could get any better by enrolling ghouls into your school" the manager replied sadly "maybe in the future when everything is calmed down again" he continued warmly before his facial features fell "I myself have some suspicions of the one-eyed owl to identity"

"Yes your hands might be a bit full, maybe later, but don't forget, this could be a perfect opportunity to change the world. If only there were more ghouls like you" the headmaster said wishfully "are you certain you don't want me to apparate you to Japan, it can be quite the trip" he offered.

The manager looked thoughtful for a second before shaking his head smiling again "I don't like to depend on magic to much and anyway I quite like the sightseeing. Well I guess I should be going on my way"

"Yes, I hear it might be quite the trip" he chuckled. "Just don't forget" Dumbledore reminded one final time.

"Don't worry my old friend I won't".

(FLASH BACK END

'Good god' Yoshimura though suddenly 'I had completely forgotten' he thought with a shocked expression on his face before looking back at Kaneki and Touka with a small smile on his face.

"Touka, Kaneki, I may just have an alternative plan"

Little were they aware of the massive adventure that the youngest ghoul of Anteiku was about to go through.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? Good, bad something in-between. <strong>

**I realised that in the story that some events in timeline of the Tokyo ghoul universe had been changed. This is to suit the story better and I'm also going to reduce Hinami's age to fit the Harry Potter universe and I will also be merging the worlds together more to make more sense, changing some things about the Doves and classification of Ghouls. I hate stories that are unable to do this and merge the worlds properly, they involve to many plot holes. Hopefully next chapter will be longer because I for one hate short chapters but because this was only an introduction it can't be helped. **

**God I'm going to have to re-read Harry Potter all over again, I'm already spending sooo much time on both of the story's wiki**

**Also just to let you know, I'm dropping most of the Japanese suffixes and such as I find it a pain to include in a crossover with a non-manga/anime crossovers. Some times it just sounds silly. **


	2. Setting Up

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Tokyo Ghoul. **

**Now Begin, second chapter is a go!**

* * *

><p>"Okay Hinami, this conversations is going to hit many obstacles as we go so lets start from the very basics" said the manager with his warm smile and closed eyes constantly expressed on his face.<p>

Hinami was currently siting on one of the sofa across from the manager with one other sofa to her left with the strangest old man that she had ever seen calmly seated wearing strange purple robes also with a warm smile and this weird unexplainable twinkle in his eyes.

'_Maybe that's what the manager 's eyes look like. It's a bit creepy. _

_Probably why there always shut._ She thought as a afterthought.

"The man who is sitting across from you right now is professor Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts, a school of witchcraft and wizardry. I called Dumbledore here today to discuss your future, unfortunately I am unable to fully explain everything so I will leave most of it to Dumbledore here"

Throughout all his talk Hinami was in constant confusion, her head slowly tilting to the side in confusion more and more. Did he just say school of witchcraft and wizardry? Isn't that one of those schools magical people go to. One of the many groups that hated their blood with a passion. Though Hinami was still young and had yet to learn much about the world as a whole, she knew some basic information about the magical world. Slowly panic started to appear on he face as she sent a scared look at the manager. What was the manager thinking brining a human to Anteiku, having one government group hunting you down was bad enough, now involving more! If only she wasn't so tired she could have been able to tell he was a human from smell right away. Damn!

Dumbledore seeing her fear clearly etched onto her face leaned forward then begin to use his most calming voice he had to try calm her down.

"Don't worry, everything's okay I'm not going to hurt you, in fact I'm actually trying to help you" he said in fluent Japanese, seeing Hinami's fear slowly disappear and catching a supportive nod from the manager he continued.

"As my good friend Yoshimura said before I am the current headmaster of the school Hogwarts, a school created to teach young wizards and witches in the ways of magic. I don't know if you happen to know this already but years ago me and Yoshimura were good friends despite him being a ghoul and myself a wizard, we both had a dream you see" he explained "that one day the typical view of all ghouls being cruel bloodthirsty monsters could be erased and humans and ghouls could live happily together and be classified as beings instead of beasts. Though I have tried my very best I am still unable to make people change their view on the subject and ghouls still remain an outside party from all groups. This until recently I had started to believe that this dream was unachievable, that is until 10 years ago. Do you know what happened one-decade ago in Europe? I believe Japan was much less affected.

"Ummmmm" Hinami thought hard "wasn't there some war happening" she finally mumbled.

Dumbledore leaned even further towards Hinami his smile getting even brighter before speaking again.

"That's correct, though I know with such a brilliant young mind like yours you would look it up later I will give you a basic rundown. It all started with a man that called himself Voldermort…

* * *

><p>"And that pretty much the gist of it" he finished still smiling.<p>

"Wait so all this happened because Voldermort wanted to kill all the non pure-blood wizards despite being one himself and then was finally stoped by a baby" Hinami said in shock but a slight sign on amazement could be seen also.

"Yes that's it"

"Really"

Another nod.

"You magic folk are really weird" she said shyly "but where do I come into all of this"?

"Well here comes the real reason why I have come here to see you, you see after the war ended many new doors of opportunity has been opened up for us. Though if this little gamble really works out the world could be a much better place". Dumbledore sighed, this really was difficult "there really is no way to put this easily Hinami but I want you to join my school Hogwarts, if you accept we could offer numerous things such as a good education, skill for a possible future job, a place of safety to stay and many other things, that is if you accept" and here comes the truly hard part.

Hinami at this point of the speech was truly frozen speechless with her eyes open as wide as they could go. Did this random old man that she only just met offer her what she think he did. Unfortunately this was too much to suddenly bring of Hinami and after a few seconds of being completely frozen she fainted.

* * *

><p>The next time Hinami woke up Touka, Kaneki and the manager surrounded her.<p>

"Oh good your awake" Kaneki suddenly said as he noticed her open her eyes and sit up from laying on Touka's bed then suddenly remembering the sudden visitor that had been talking to her.

"Everyone" she whispered not knowing how to go along with the topic.

"We understand everything" Touka suddenly said from beside Kaneki "

"And if you decide to go through with it we will be with you all the way" Kaneki put in.

"But…. But, the schools in Europe away from all of you and I don't have magic and I can't speak English and I'm a ghoul and….." Hinami said speaking franticly, her heart racing. She looked like she was going to continue but the manager suddenly cut her of.

"It may be a little hard for you at first being in Europe but Japan is no longer safe for you. Japan has the highest population of ghouls in the world an with the doves already having seen your face and hunting for you it would by very difficult to offer protection, making Dumbledore's offer your safest option. Also there are magical means to learning new languages, which I'm sure will be useful and finally despite many peoples beliefs, ghouls are capable of doing magic but because of our classification of Beast in magical society we have been deprived of such knowledge much like goblins, ghouls usually only use magic enhance the power of their Kagune"

Hinami didn't understand most of what he just said _'and what's a house elf?' _but nodded anyway

"So please Hinami" he continued "accept this" he sais holding out an envelope with a strange wax seal on it.

Only after what seemed like hours to Hinami did she finally accept the envelope.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay before we continue I need to explain the world in which this is all taking place. So this is my creation of merging together both worlds. Okay ghouls as a species have been classified by Ministries of Magic as Beasts and not Beings. This is because ghouls fall under similar situation as acromantulas and sphinxes because like these examples, ghoul are intelligent enough to understand the laws of the magical community but were not offered status of Being as they possessed extremely violent and lethal tendencies. <strong>

**Next, Japan doesn't have a Ministry of Magic and very small number of any other magical creatures not including ghouls themselves. This is because Japan has the highest population of ghouls in the world, scaring of many other magical creatures. There are other ghouls located everywhere else the world but Japan is considered by wizard kind as the land of ghouls. I might keep that actually. **

**Next Doves. The government of Japan is well aware of their unwanted ghoul population and continue to fight the ghouls. They are unaware of the existence of magic or other magical creatures but they do have some wizards working for the secretly, their job being to keep the magical world hidden from the muggles like a normal ministry would.**

**A small note: ghouls are like house goblins as they are capable of using magic (though no were near as well as house goblins do without wands) but the secret of wands have been kept from them like other creatures though most ghouls know little of this fact and their magic is very rarely used to affect other things apart from themselves and their Kagune, I might have to make some connection to RC cells later. **

**Oh I almost forgot, Hinami is 10 years old when this FanFic began.**

* * *

><p><strong>Time skip: 1 year<strong>

Hinami Fueguchi, currently 11 years old stood in front of a completely ordinary brick wall with Professor Dumbledore headmaster of Hogwarts School of wizardry and witchcraft standing alongside her. They were in London England behind the Pub the Leakey cauldron. It was a few weeks after Hinami's 11th birthday on the 21st of May. A couple of Months after the 'incident'. According to Dumbledore the first term of school starts on the 1st of September. Meaning that it was time to go buy her school equipment. After receiving the letter of acceptance to Hogwarts she had spent many hours locked up in her room staring at it in silence, thinking over the whole entire situation before finally accepting. Because of her ghoul nature she was going to be receiving some 'extra supplies' from a small group of ghoul hiding in London. Seems like Dumbledore has many friends. A few hours ago Dumbledore had dropped by to apparate her to the Leakey Cauldron to get a room to stay in to wait for the beginning of the school year then head to a Diagon alley to gain her supplies for school. Unfortunately Dumbledore had told her that he had some important duties he had to get to so she would have to go in alone to get her supplies. He had also given her access to a small bank account that he had set up with an allowance. He had also supplied her with a strange bronze colour necklace with a weird small amulet attached to it. It was supposed to help people understand English and speed up the learning process. Magic that enabled people to instantly learn new languages were extremely rare and often had a fixed time limit. Something that could cause problems if it later stoped working. This charm though was invented by Dumbledore himself and instead of instantly learning the language it only helped speed up the time of learning by increasing the users understanding and some other things that she failed to understand when asking for and explanation. After gaining it she had spent many hours going over the English language and was amazed by its vast learning improvement it gave her.

"Well Hinami, I'll stay with you to make a withdrawal from the bank but after that you have to get everything yourself" Dumbledore said tapping the brick wall causing it to open up revealing Diagon alley.

'_Wow!' _Hinami thought in amazement _'so this is magic!'_

Though Hinami had seen some small use of magic in her time, including Dumbledore using that teleporting magic thing of his to move them to London, which resulted in some of the worst motion sickness that she ever had.

"I do believe Hagrid is here helping one of the new students by his supplies also. He's the keeper of keys and ground of Hogwarts Dumbledore supplied.

Hinami only nodded but wondered why he would mention such a thing but placed it down as one of the weird quirks of the old man. She could not understand his like for those hated lemon drops. All food tasted terrible to ghouls but that 'thing' he gave her was by far the worst. She had attempted to refuse but he insisted, stating that she may come into contact with worse food and would have to learn how to hold her own stomach.

As they walked Hinami came to see some of the most amazing things that she had ever seen in her life. She wished she had a bit more time to look. Then they reached Gringotts wizarding bank. Once inside small humanoid creatures with long fingers and feet surrounded them. _'So these were goblins' _Hinami thought. Dumbledore had warned her about them. Apparently they were incredibly smart and if given enough time could even identify her as a ghoul. Once they reached the front desk Dumbledore began to speak to speak to the goblin. Just glancing at the scary looking race she could tell that they were extremely clever, there focused gaze burring through her, for a few seconds she thought they might have already discovered her true nature. She couldn't make out much of the complete conversation because of her lack of English skill but could make out words such as "new, open and key" a definite improvement from before.

* * *

><p>'<em>Now that was fun' <em>thought Hinami as they stepped out of the bank with her pockets full of unknown money. She had been trying to learn the currency exchange but it was still beyond her. Dumbledore told her that at the shops it was okay to give any amount asked as the amount of money withdrawn was more than enough the buy all supplies needed for her school year.

As she walked though shops and began buying equipment she had to face many problems. While Dumbledore was a very kind man he thought that it was necessary that she gained some experience in wizard society and start having to rely more on her English skills because despite the amazing power of the amulet he gave her, it would need a recharge soon and the less time she had to rely on it the better. Trying to by things was also a pain, when she went to purchase the supplies the person at the cash register would always try to bring her into a conversation that Hinami barely understood. For the most part she only kept nodding, picking up words like new student, Hogwarts, first year. Thankfully though after they realized that she didn't understand English that well they stop trying to make her talk and let her move on much faster. When she reached the one of the shops to by her pet she was thinking of buying an owl, unfortunately when she entered she forgot one simple fact. Despite ghouls looking exactly the same as their prey and is almost impossible to differentiate a ghoul from a human, things are a bit different with animals. Its not that exact of a method so no one really uses it to identify ghouls but animals have a sought of six sense when it comes to ghouls, acting up in their presence and trying to hide themselves from them. So as the entered the shop all the animals began to back up in there cages trying to get as far away as possible from her and occasionally hissing or screeching as she walked past their cages. Seeing this the assistant quickly walked forward towards her trying to quieten all the animals down before reaching her.

"No, no this will not do" she said in a motherly tone once reaching Hinami "well you look like new first year" she stated seeing Hinami holding some supplies from previous shops "what are you looking for" smiling.

"Ummm an owl" Hinami said after a long pause.

Noticing Hinami's accented voice she said, "oh you must be foreign, well take a look and see what you like," she said pushing Hinami forward.

As Hinami walked through the shop all the animals tried their best to keep a distance from her.

"Don't like her too much" the assistant muttered to herself "must not be an animal type", she said it so quietly that it must have only been said to herself but with Hinami's ghoul senses she could easily make out the words.

Blushing with embarrassment Hinami continued to walk until she stoped in front of one of the cages. Inside stood a brilliantly white female owl with a small scar across her left eye causing it to remain shut. But the most the thing that stood out the most was that unlike all the other animals in the shop this one stood brave confronting her while all the other cowered in fear. Underneath her cage was a nametag with the name 'Tempest' written on it.

Hinami smiled seeing finally one animal that wasn't instantly afraid of her. It was starting to hurt her feelings.

"I'll take her!" she said with a bright happy face.

* * *

><p>Even though she had incredible ghoul strength she still had the limitation of what she could carry with her small form, so after every few shop she would head back to her room at the Leakey Cauldron. After an hour of shopping she reached her final destination she reached the shop where she would gain her wand. Mixed emotions filled her mind, excitement as she got closer to gaining an instrument that could give her some of he most amazing abilities but also fear as she began to question the managers words of ghouls really being capable of using magic. Imagine if she walked in and nothing happened, it would be terrible!<p>

Finally entering the shop called Ollivanders Wand shop she gained a feeling for the shop. It was narrow, shabby and tiny with a single chair in the corner, thousands boxes containing wands were piled right up to the ceiling of the shop. And there shifting though some of the many wand boxes stood a older man with white hair, just from looking at him he gave of an air of wisdom. Then he noticed her presence and smiled.

"Well hello there" he said in Japanese. Though there was a slight access it was almost fluent in sound. "Dumbledore informed me that you were coming. Come forward come forward," he gestured to the desk in front of him. Still slightly shocked from hearing him speak in her mother tongue Hinami stumbled forward towards his desk.

"Hmmm" he said before quickly running over to a random shelf and grabbing a small box, retrieving the wand from inside and handing it towards her.

But Hinami only stood there unsure of what to do with the thing. When she first came inside she had expected a little more business like environment but this man seemed anything but.

"Well" he said gesturing for her to go on "give it a wave"

And as he ordered she did so causing a small vase to suddenly explode causing Hinami to jump in fright.

"Well it seems like that wont do, here try another"

This went on for 5 minuets more before he walked up to her holding out a wand and beginning to explain its properties to her.

"Hawthorn wood, 11 inches, Unicorn hair core, slightly bendy" he said excitedly placing it into her hands.

As soon as she touched it she could tell something was different. She didn't know is it was just a ghoul thing but with all the other wands she had just used, each had felt wrong in her hands like they didn't match. Everything about it was wrong. The texture of the wood the smell and also the deep emotion within that she could feel and with each wand she could feel that strange sentience inside refuse her. But this one felt different, it felt light, full of life, it felt strong like nothing could hold it down, and with one other emotion also, an emotion she hadn't felt in what felt like the longest time. Love.

As she held it in front of her bright light began to resonate around her with butterflies appearing around her, emblazed in light, filling her up with warmth.

Yes this was her wand.

* * *

><p>Once returning to the Leakey Cauldron and entering her room Hinami straight away fell onto her bed on her back, one arm outstretched while the other held her wand clutched to her chest. Today had been a busy day. She shear number of shops had made it almost impossible to look through each. Though she did have a good time looking though all the interesting books she found, she would really have to send one back to Kaneki. Though unfortunately owls are unable to send post over international borders for multiple reasons. Dumbledore had told her that there were other ways to send such messages and it would be unwise to try owl as sometimes they were intercepted by other Ministries to check for interesting activity of other Ministries. There was also the problem of distance and that the further away the location you want the owl to send the message the more uncertain the owl was of the address. Owls were supposed to be able to instantly know where the message is to be sent straight away by just knowing whom they're sending too. Making it difficult to send something all the way to Japan. She would have to work on that.<p>

Then came the biggest thing on Hinami's mind. Her imminent time at Hogwarts. How would all the other student react to her? She had never really had any interaction with other students her age. It was a scary thought for someone her age. Then there was the fact of her being a ghoul. Dumbledore had told her that they had a supply of 'food' hidden in the kitchen for her and that all the house elves wouldn't question any of her movements in the kitchen. The headmaster had thought of trying to hide the 'food' in with her meal in disguise as normal food but that would be problematic if any other students took some of her food. Thankfully she was also given some of the special sugar cubes to sooth her hunger if it became unbearable. After all, the worst way to die for a ghoul was by starvation. She was also told that the drink she receives would only be normal water to not make anything to hard for her at the feasts. He did tell her though that she was going to have to gain more practise in faking eating food, as it would be much needed to hide her ghoul nature. Most importantly though she was told that she was not allowed to reveal to anyone her true nature as it would result it massive consequences to both her and Dumbledore and possibly other ghouls such as the hidden ghouls suppling her with 'food' and more importantly Anteiku!

Sometimes she wished that her life were just a little ore peaceful.

But that was the life of a ghoul after all!

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter took a lot of effort, I was interrupted a lot. So I hope this chapter will explain a lot of the world the story will take place in. these things always take along time to write. It's that most annoying but most interesting part of a FanFic (well in my eyes it is) as it's the chapter that sets up the story and informs the reader on how the story works. It's a pain to try not including to many sins in the story though. I'm trying not to make Hinami too overpowered as a ghoul and making her power level progress through the story. With one story being of Japanese origin it makes it even more annoying with how Hinami has to learn English, making her and the story not have that much speech for her.<strong>


End file.
